When Pairings Collide
by OUt'Of'pEnAmEs
Summary: The Ryoma Pairings, love it hate it, but we all know that you love him, well rather, it's a her in this one otherwise the first chapter wouldn't work out. Chapter 10, OshitariXRyoma, when asked how they met, Oshitari often told the story of his mom's ploy
1. The kidnaping of Ryoma Echizen

**Sorry had to redo the first chapter, I just realized I made mistakes while writing it.**

**Like for one, this is a Ryoma almost everyone fan fiction. So no other pairings, there are too many to count and write about and I do have a life outside this site you know. **

**(0000)**

Ryoma Echizen was a girl, correction, is a girl. A girl with many promising attributes, she was pretty and made any outfit look good no matter the style, she got good grades at almost every subject, and she had loads of friends and could get a boy in a second. Oh... and she was on Seiguku's BOY'S tennis team... because she was that good.

See the thing was that, after returning from the US open and having won it, she felt the need to inform her team mates that she was a girl, which oddly enough went better then she expected, they accepted her, only after half of them fainted... sorry, black out since males don't faint. Half of them knew, and the other half well, she wished she brought her camera at the time.

The only problem with her life is the fact that... she was a girl and yet not immune to her period or cramps, to which in that week she'd have fifty different personalities, that not even Fuji would go near her. She was always dragged around to go shopping with Sakuno -the coach's granddaughter and her friend, Tomoka... among many other things.

Like this for example, she was dragged from the tournament to talk with them and eat food. "Mou... Sakuno, you look like you have a lot on your mind." Tomoka noticed.

"Not really." She responded in an oddly amused tone, with a dazed look on her face. "I'm just trying to picture Ryoma-chan with someone off the tennis teams."

"What?" Ryoma asked confused and just plain weirded out.

_Trying to picture me with one of those morons???_

Impossible.

Unthinkable.

Highly unlikely.

Tomoka however disagreed with Ryoma's thought and took out a notebook nodding along with Sakuno's amusement. "What have you got so far?" she questioned and Ryoma stared at the two in disbelief. They were not having this conversation; they were not planning out who she might go out with.

"Tezuka..." Sakuno said, and Tomoka nodded in agreement.

"Tezuka?!?" Ryoma screamed, chocking on her drink.

"Oh, yes, I heard that he was asked to become Seiguku's Pillar of support and then he asked you...so you're the pillar pair."

"Pillar Pair?!?" she screamed knocking over her can of Ponta._ What the hell? Pillar Pair? Are they fucking kidding me?_ She thought trying not to throw up. Though she couldn't say anything, the fact that her friends god knows why they are her friends are eerie about this conversation she wanted to find an escape yet none came along to help her.

"Oh yes, or you and Atobe-san." Tomoka said and Sakuno looked stricken as if that wasn't what she was thinking about. Oh thank god, Ryoma sighed but Tomoka just had to finish her sentence. "They could be the Royal Pair." Tomoka finished.

"No," Sakuno disagreed as Ryoma sighed, _thank god, _she thought again. "No, I always imagined Sanada-san and Atobe-san to be together ever since they played as tango partners in that US/Japan competition."

"Oh, the Tango Pairing." Tomoka agreed and Ryoma looked stricken... _What the hell? A gay pairing?_ No offence to any guys but since she lived with her father and brother who were both womanizing pigs she has never heard of a gay guy before. I mean could you blame the child if you had her family? I think not!

"Or Kikumaru-san and Oisshi-san." Sakuno said. "Oh yes, as the Golden Pair!" Tomoka agreed all the while writing it down. Ryoma tried to ignore their loud and annoying voices but luck just wasn't on her side.

"Speaking of Kikumaru-san, he'd go great with Ryoma, they could be the eye-sight pairing!" Sakuno said with a dazed look.

"Or they could also be called the Neko pairing, since they both act like cats."

"Oh, or Kaidoh and Ryoma could be the unsocial pairing, they'd be so cute, holding pinkies together and throwing glances towards each other."

"Aw, so cute!" Sakuno exclaimed in agreement and Ryoma sweat dropped, cute? She tried to imagine her and Kaidoh together and well, they were together... together fighting and glaring over the last burger!!!

"Oh, no Momo-senpai and Ryoma look so cute together; they could be the Ah-Un! Pair, because remember before, the first time we saw them play," Tomoka described to Sakuno who looked confused. "Playing doubles." Sakuno's eyes widen at the statement.

"Oh yes, I understand. But I have to say that Ann-chan and Momo-chan-senpai look adorable together." Sakuno told her and Tomoka agreed. Ryoma couldn't help but agree, Momo-chan clearly had a thing for Tachibana's sister and it was cute now if only the red haired buffoon could let them be! "Anyway," Sakuno couldn't help but going on. "Ryoma would look very good with Kirihara-san; they could be the Promising Aces Pair!"

"Promising Aces?" Apparently Ryoma chose the wrong time to take a drink of the bottled water, as she was choking and gripping her throat.

"Oh, or Yuuta-san and Ryoma... they would look very cute together." Tomoka said and Sakuno nodded and tried to think of a pairing name. "Uh... but what pair would they be?" She questioned.

Tomoka laughed, "That's easy, they'd be the rising star pairing! Since they can both use the move, it works out perfectly."

"Or Fuji-senpai and Ryoma-chan, as the Thriller pair." Sakuno said and Tomoka immediately agreed.

"Thriller pair?!?" Ryoma couldn't help but shouting. Then she stopped and thought, we it was a thrill playing him before –she burst out in a full blush and hoped they didn't notice.

"Oh, yes."

"Oh," Sakuno stopped and blinked. "But Tezuka-Buchou and Fuji-senpai look so nice together too! Don't you think?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, they'd be the perfect pair!" Tomoka immediately agreed.

Ryoma tried not to make a sound, but blushed as bad as a tomato and not listen to their conversation as they went through every pairing with her in it. "Oh and Akutsu." Tomoka said and Ryoma looked at her like she was crazy.

"He tried to kill me remember?" she asked and Sakuno nodded her head.

"Oh, we remember, but you look so cute together, we shall dub you the Willpower and Courage pair." The must embarrassing part was that she had thought of dating at least half the people they've said.

"Well then there's Jirou-san, from Hyoutei." Sakuno continued.

"The one that always sleeps." Tomoka said as if it was pathetic to sleep.

"Who else do we know that loves to sleep?" Sakuno asked and then pointed to the half dead Ryoma who was still red as a tomato.

"Good point." She said and wrote it down.

Well at least they're done Ryoma thought and then they started talking again. Oh god she thought unhappily, what other pairs could they think of. "There's also Sanada-san and Ryoma they could be the cap pairing and Yukimaru-san and Ryoma, I think we can call them the God pairing." Sakuno said and Ryoma just fell over, it seems like they're pairing her up with people she beat or could beat very easily. But the question is why?

"Oh and then there's Hiyoshi-san from Hyoutei again, he faced Ryoma-Chan during the tiebreaker at the Kantou Regional tournament." Tomoka continued easily and Sakuno nodded in agreement.

"Oh yes, they could be the Young Lions Pair." Sakuno said and Tomoka wrote it down easily.

"Well then there's also Inui-sempai and Taka-san and Oisshi-san." Tomoka said.

"But I don't exactly see them with Ryoma-chan, Oisshi-san will worry himself into a heart attack over her, Taka-san –well I could see them together, they both love Sushi. And finally Inui-sempai, I think Ryoma might like her guys to not live off data collecting." Sakuno said in Ryoma's defence and as much as Ryoma would like to thank her, it's her fault for Ryoma being here. Though Tomoka still wrote it down and Ryoma was glaring daggers at everyone.

"Well then there's also Oshitari-san, Kabaji-san, Shishido-san and Ohtori-san from Hyoutei." Sakuno stated and this time it was Tomoka who defended Ryoma.

"Well I can see her with all of them, except Kabaji-san, he follows Atobe-san everywhere. But Oshitari-san and Shishido-san would probably have the most things in common." Tomoka said, or maybe not. No about the defending Ryoma's honour, I repeat Tomoka was not defending Ryoma's honour and her head and apparently half-virgin eyes and ears.

"Then there's also Fudomine Chuu, other then Shinji-san and Kamio-san I can also see her with Tachibana-Buchou." Sakuno said and they sounded reasonable except that junior high was full of freaks –trust me, people who make fights for no reason, people who don't stop talking. Now that's a high school meant to be a mental hospital.

"I can't really see her with anyone else at St. Rudolph except maybe Mizuki-san." Tomoka said but Sakuno shook her head. "The 411 is that Mizuki is like in love with Fuji-san's younger brother."

"After what he did to him?" Tomoka sounded scandalized and Ryoma just sighed and wished she'd let her mother buy her an IPOD.

"I know. But I also heard that Yuuta-san doesn't mind." Sakuno whispered and Ryoma couldn't help but think where is Fuji-senpai when you need him? Not here apparently.

"Anyway, then there's Yamabuki Chuu and other then Akutsu-san I can only see her with Dan, the adorable freshman manager –they could be the Petit Pair and the vice-captain, um, the womanizer, Sengoku." Tomoka said easily and wrote it down while Sakuno nodded and went on.

"I can't see Ryoma-chan date anyone off Rokkaku Chuu, they're too idiotic for her." Sakuno said.

"Even Aoi-san, the captain?" Tomoka said and the other two girls turned to her. "You know they could be the Super Freshmen Pair." Tomoka finished and both girls thought about it, even Ryoma though she didn't make it look obvious, no way in hell was she giving any romantic information about herself to anyone.

"But any others from Rikkaidai?" Sakuno said. "Um… not any that I can think of other then the three that we said before, maybe Niou-san." Tomoka said.

"Is it because we both act like brats?" Ryoma decided to voice her thought in an angry tone.

"Of course not, it's because you guys love to prank people." Ryoma looked at them, and nodded, they were next on the list and she'd personally go to Niou to ask for some help. Just to spike them even harder.

"Well lastly there's Shitenhouji." Tomoka started. "But I can only see her with the adorable freshman - Tooyama Kintarou-san, they could be the Super Freshman pair number 2 and the Captain - Shiraishi Kuranosuke, they could be the Easily Annoyed Pair." Tomoka said and Sakuno nodded. Yah, Ryoma thought, I'm annoyed with you.

"Oh, yes, I could totally see that." She was just about to run away when Sakuno turned to her. "So."

"So what?" she was afraid of asking but this had to be done.

"So which one would you pick?" Tomoka asked and she looked at the list, it was two and half pages long.

"Uh." She thought about a way to make her grand escape but didn't have to since her favourite friend came out of the bushes, Momoshiro told them that it was Echizen's turn. She looked at them and then Momo before blushing even redder and then running off with him, her tennis bag on her back, once she arrived she couldn't look at anyone in the face, they all... well they all made her blush madly since, her pervious conversation, it was well embarrassing since Tomoka's and Sakuno's words played in her head.

Oh dear... now she couldn't focus on her match, but she had to.


	2. Pillar Pair

**Before I start, I would like to say that Ryoma is a girl in this story and that Sakuno and her annoying friend are not fan girls... anymore.**

**WARNING: TEZUKA is OC!!!**

**(0000)**

**Pillar Pair – Sunday Morning Regimen **

**(0000)**

It was a beautiful day in Tokyo, the grass was sprouting beautifully from the heavy snowfall -that was slowly but surely melting. The birds were chirping, a breeze of fresh spring air had gone by several times already, and caused the leaves rustle in the wind. On Cherry Times crescent, the fifth house in the beautiful circular bent road is where our story is taken place. However, it isn't the beautiful scenery, how large the property was that was eye catching or even the fact that it held a very nice clean temple. But, it was the ruckus coming from the home.

Ryoma Echizen or Echizen Ryoma, on the basis if you are of Western or Eastern culture, was working very hard at the moment. She was training extremely hard at the present time, however not alone. She was never alone, with her father or her brother, there was never a reason to be alone –but today both of them had gone to a training camp in the mountains, so she had the backyard to herself.

However as said before, she was never alone –no today she was with Tezuka-Buchou, her absolute favourite person on her tennis team. He had come over as he had every Sunday for the past four months; with the exemption of his time spent in Germany, to play right-handed only tennis. Ryoma had taken the time out of her life and helped him develop his right handed skills. She, Tezuka noted, had the same training regimen as him, and always upgraded hers to match his whenever he wanted a heavier work load.

Not only setting an example but also pushing him past his limit. Tezuka had a pride, their was no use lying and absolutely no mistake about that, that was what made him asking her so hard, and then when she completely kept up with his run and his routine, it was like a bullet to his heart. She, he noticed, was manipulating that to her favour… that's what made him admire her.

Yes, she was sadistic and almost completely heartless, but she was using his pride to make him strong, to help him succeed as a captain, and for that he admired her greatly.

Not that he would ever say aloud, that is.

They had already finished their run, their stretch and their sets; that is sets of push ups, sit ups, jumping jacks, and swings, they have a full long game with their right-hand only. Today, after finishing the predictable conditioning, the game started once Ryoma had made her way to the baseline to serve, quietly she took out a ball from her pocket. Her racket in her right and the ball in her left, she let the ball fly out of her hand above her and let her body move to serve. It was second nature to her, she moved like the wind, as did her captain and ever other player on her team. It was if they were born to do this one thing, at this time only. Like the air they breathed, the birds merrily chirping in the tree, everything didn't matter.

Ryoma smirked before smashing the ball with her racket, Tezuka moved to try and get it using quick one step hops. Until he was right beside the ball and he hit it back over the net.

Then Ryoma returned it.

Then Tezuka returned it.

It went on and on until the points started to pile up on top of each other, and they were already playing for match point.

"Six games to six I think." Ryoma called sweating a little too much, her captain was in a similar state; he nodded and gasped out, "Tiebreak. My serve!" Before grabbing a tennis ball out of his pocket and serving to her; they were still going at it. It was almost three o'clock in the afternoon and her mother came out to hang the laundry but they didn't notice, they were too busy playing their game.

Tezuka served again, and that started yet another rally. The game went on and on, but finally Ryoma scored the winning point and Tezuka fell down on his knees, panting –she was absolutely the only person he'd ever show this much weakness to, "111 to 112. Mine." Ryoma growled out before she hit the floor, although Ryoma was a girl, and said to be weaker then her captain, she had been playing right-handed long –almost all her life and would be able to beat someone not usually right-hand at any stage, whether they were learning or almost pro, it was inevitable.

Even Tezuka would admit to that… not aloud though.

No remember, Tezuka had pride.

They stayed on the floor panting for hours, watching the clouds move, or well the earth move making it seem as if the clouds were moving. Just there facing the sky, no one knew about the weekly get-together they shared or the fact that each other's company was unnerving. And although everyone knew of their feelings, except for themselves, no one, not even Fuji, could bring himself to push them together. Not because they wouldn't be ready or the fact that their shyness was cute but the fact that, they had already tried and ended up with some interesting situations that were hard to explain.

Ryoma looked over to her captain who was fast asleep and smiled.

"I'll take it Buchou, I'll become the pillar of support –but first learn how to serve with your right-hand, it stinks." She chuckled lightly and crossed her hands behind her head in the most relaxing position and then crossed her ankles, easily dosing off. Her captain in fact wide awake smiled at her, a smile that she would never see.

"We'll see."

**--Time Skip—**

"Come again for dinner Tezuka-kun," Ryoma's mother, Rinko chirped happily, all anger for her husband forgotten. Her husband lay back in an almost dead position behind them and Ryoma's sweat dropped. "I have a strange family." She muttered to herself before opening the door for Tezuka.

"So, I'll see you bright and early next Sunday." She said with a smirk and leaned against the door after leading him out.

He smirked and decided to turn the tables on her, "How about earlier then that…" he let the statement ring in the air.

"How much earlier?" she questioned, her shock not sinking in, but her curiosity.

"How about a date, this Thursday?"

"Dinner?"

"Yes."

"Pick me up at 5." She smirked lightly before shutting the door. Her mother stood not only a foot away, smiling. Ryoma smirked, "I'll help with dishes." On the outside Tezuka smirked, shaking his head and walking away –his parents loved her already.

Hm… maybe their feelings were obvious to themselves as well.

**(0000)**

**What do you think?**

**I loved it too! I know, it's hard to write pillar pairings without a story line, but this was cute!!! **


	3. RyomaXInui

**RE-READ the first chapter, it's been changed. **

**Before I start, I would like to say that Ryoma is a girl in this story and that Sakuno and her annoying friend are not fan girls... anymore.**

**(0000)**

**RyomaXInui – Three percent**

**(0000)**

It was hard to notice anything else with him around, and Ryoma always seemed to wonder why. Was it his ability to pick out the small details? Or his need for data and information? His accuracy was probably part of it and yet they could all out wit that, it seemed there never was an answer to the frequent but silent question. Ryoma sighed as she finished her last mile, it was the same every day –she'd run 10 kilometres in the morning, afternoon and after dinner. Then she'd have 50 sit ups, push ups and jumping jacks –it was a routine _he_ had worked out to help Ryoma become stronger, and improve the techniques had made her famous in Japan, usually _he'd_ work with Kaidou but ever since she returned from America, he'd wanted her to train even more then before and know she was very much stronger and taller.

It was just after dinner and her routine seemed to be getting a little too easy but she wasn't sure to add more.

Usually, _he_ would be out and instructing her on more or less, but it seemed there was no one around. Ryoma sighed and sat down on a bench near the place she usually worked out. And that's when she saw him, the man that turned her life upside down and had her silently pleading like a little dog. He wore his usually uniform, the casual yellow t-shirt and the green sweatpants. His hair was spiked up in every direction possible and his square glasses framed his face clearly, but he seemed to have grown a little bit more.

Okay, Ryoma decided. She had to stop thinking before something stupid would happen.

Like her asking him out, or something like that.

Or even worse, her kissing him.

Damn him. Damn Inui for being able to make her so used to his presence, so wanted and so… loved, that without him. Her life seemed meaningless, even with her beloved parents and her cousin. Damn Inui, for being so data-wanting, for putting that above their relationship as friends. And did Ryoma ever say she wanted friends –yes, she did, but did she ever say she wanted to be friend's with Inui?

No, she wanted to touch him, to love him, to kiss him.

Damn. She cursed herself and tried to clear her thought, no, get a grip on yourself.

God damn it.

She spent how many years of her creeped out by him, and then she admired his drive and how many years of her life wanting him –they were in college now, under scholarships and payments, making advances in their lives. But it doesn't seem necessary –not without Inui behind her, not without Inui supporting her, smiling at her, loving her.

Damn him.

"Hello friend." Inui greeted and Ryoma snapped.

"I'm done."

"What?"

"I said I'm done Inui, I don't want to be your friend."

Inui seemed surprised, but you couldn't tell without his glasses on. "I'm done." Ryoma repeated softly. "I'm sorry, Inui, but I can't be your friend."

"Why not?" it was cold and Ryoma could have made it colder. She didn't realize how close they were to each other until she felt as if she could stare right through his glasses and saw his gorgeous eyes. "Because I want you." Ryoma whispered in a weak tone and shook her head before turning around. Get a grip on yourself, no one would want to date someone so much stronger then yourself –but at least you told him.

"There was a three percent chance that you liked me," Inui's cold tone disappeared and slowly Ryoma's head turned around to be faced with a relieved looking Inui.

"You thought I'd go with Fuji didn't you?" She asked nervously, like she just wanted this night to be over. She just wanted to go home and stay home.

"Yes, it was inevitable sixty percent."

Ryoma nodded, why were moments with him so intense? She breathed out making sure to be able to take any hit no matter how low the blow was. But she did smirk, "You should know that your data of me never measures to the real thing." She told him and Inui was right in front of her and they were so close, so close their lips were touching, so close that Inui's hands grabbed her chin and brought her up. "Yes, I should know." He whispered before capturing her lips easily and she wrapped her arms around him. Damn his tallness, she thought angrily and hooked her legs around his waist. Much better she moaned as he bites into her bottom lip and opened up for him.

Please she thought happily; please don't let this moment end. When they came up for air, she rested her head on his chest and sighed happily. Suddenly she shot up and looked at him amused. "Only three percent huh?"

"It seems my calculations were off." He stated blushing.

"Yes it does." It was silent for a moment as she rested her head back onto his chest and just felt his heart beat. "Oh and Inui-kun, if I ever hear a data comment on how my body is in comparison to your beliefs, you'll never have children." She stated in a sadistic tone.

"Wasn't planning on it." He chuckled nervously and she smiled as she nuzzled into his chest.

**Time Skip**

They spent the night on the bench just talking before she fell asleep and he brought her to his apartment. It was a month later now, and they were still very happy. She sometimes asks him for percentages but what makes her laugh was always when she saw his profile on her and saw the darkened and scratched out three percent and the newly written a hundred percent in large red marker.

And she couldn't help but agree easily.

**(0000)**

**I know it's a bit short, but I think its ultra cute.**

**I had to write other things and I'm sorry if some people thought I was giving up this story, but I have exams to study for and the next one will surprise you greatly. **

**Also sorry it's so short. Hope you like it.**

**REVIEW.**


	4. Thrill Pair

**Before I start, I would like to say that Ryoma is a girl in this story and that Sakuno and her annoying friend are not fan girls... anymore.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains some M-RATED material, but no lemons, be aware. **

**(0000)**

**Thriller Pair – Cool Whip **

**(0000)**

Echizen Ryoma was having a good day; she woke up early and satisfied even though her beautiful brunette haired boyfriend already left about an hour ago. She had a traditional Japanese breakfast, with fish and eggs. After she visited her parents at their old home and her mother and herself chatted away intimately and happily.

She got to her practice five minutes late but her manager/coach/friend wasn't there yet, she did her warm up and finally he arrived. "Kevin" she had greeted easily and he smiled back at her. "You're late."

"Sorry, it was bad traffic." He responded and they worked through her drills and played several games. They both decided that she was going to compete in the Australian Open next month, and trained much harder then before.

When lunch came she bumped into Yukimaru-san and Sanada-san and they had lunch together at a small café they discovered years ago at the beginning of their friendship. They talked easily and about everything. Sanada seemed to be stressed because his competitors decided to make an alliance against his company. He didn't rant at all, but Yukimaru and Ryoma both knew he needed his coffee with sugar. Yukimaru himself was the tennis coach at Rikkaidai, they were going to nationals this year and winning, Yukimaru promised. But it was in a 'they had better' tone, and knowing Yukimaru he trained them to play in blood, guts and bullets.

But Ryoma couldn't resist bragging about Seigaku, they had a strong team this year and were coached both by her brother, and sometimes her father –and everyone knew who her father was.

After leaving the lovebirds, oh, didn't she mention, they were dating, or rather engaged. Yes, and it made her happy, because well, she set them up. With the help of her amazing brunette boyfriend but yes she did set them up. Anyway, after leaving the lovebirds she went shopping, she walked into the supermarket and picked up fruits, vegetables, fish for a barbeque the old Seigaku regulars from her time decided to throw this weekend, to which both she and Kevin are invited to. That was when it happened, that was when she came across it.

A can.

But not just any can, a spray can of sugary goodness.

And it gave her ideas.

A lot of ideas, involving a lot of very splendid positions and her gorgeous boyfriend.

She sighed contently before buying putting two cans into her cart and going to pay. This was going to be a good night.

To say that Fuji Syuusuke was having a bad day was an understatement. He was having a terrible day; he woke up in the morning content but longing for more and looking at his absolutely naked girlfriend drove him mad, she was glowing absolutely radiating fuck me now. He sighed and went to have a shower, not know how his day would become ruined. After through one last glance at his sleeping girlfriend and kissing her longingly for about a minute until he decided she wasn't going to respond he headed for work.

It was his brother and himself who ran the family business, his sister had gotten married years ago and didn't want to take the company, so she split the shares and responsibilities between her brothers. Yuuta arrived the same time as Syuusuke and they both wore the similar black dress pants and a white button up shirt, their jackets were in their hands and so were their briefcases. It was like any other morning at the company. They had clients and paperwork, strong but disgustingly bitter coffee and girls just staring at them.

When lunch arrived, both wanted their breaks badly, but then he came.

He being Atobe Keigo.

You know the owner of Atobe co. and he wanted a business deal like no other. He wanted to merge several quarters of their companies in a very amusing and smart contract.

And so Syuusuke being the oldest told Yuuta to go on his break and that he would take car of it. Of course he would, his brother looked tired and in need of food.

His brother graciously accepted and Syuusuke was stuck with the Monkey King as Ryoma called him.

It had gotten worse, the meeting took two hours and then both he and Yuuta had a meeting with the board right afterwards, so no, he didn't get lunch or breakfast and he would miss dinner. So, Fuji Syuusuke was hungry, tired, and brain-dead and in desperate need of a good fuck. What surprised him was when his phone rang outside his apartment that he shared with Ryoma. "Hey gorgeous," she greeted in a sexy and drawling tone.

"Hey." He greeted easily.

"You sound frustrated." She said with a tiny bit of concern.

"Nothing a little bit of food can't fix."

"Oh, but I skipped dinner." She said and he froze in the hallway of the complex, no dinner? He was going to have no dinner. "And I was wondering if you would too."

"I see." He said and then knocked on the door of their apartment, damn he forgot his keys.

"See," came her voice clearer now and he closed his phone and looked up at her only to find… uh wow, cam the thought to mind. She wore her purple silk robe, and as far as he could see there was nothing underneath, it made him stand still waiting for her next move. She no longer had the phone in hand; instead she clutched a can of _COOL WHIP_? "See I was wondering if you didn't mind skipping dinner and just going straight to the dessert."

"Dessert?" he questioned slightly as if playing along with her game. She sprayed a little whip cream on her neck. "Dessert." She responded easily and led him inside. The last thing anyone heard before the door shut was a long loud moan. One of many to come that night.

**(0000) Time skip (0000)**

The sheets were sticky, so was their hair and their bodies but neither cared. It was some of the best sex that ever happened to grace their lives and it seemed Syuusuke was no longer frustrated or hungry. In the midst of the morning he chuckled and his girlfriend turned to him slightly.

"So whip cream huh?"

She smirked sexily, "We can go again."

He took one looked at her glowing body, oh yea, definitely a fuck me now moment, work crossed his mind for a moment but he didn't care. "Lead the way."

It was definitely a thrilling relationship don't you agree?

**(0000)**

**I think that's the sexiest thing I have ever written in my life, so exams are over so I can't use that excuse anymore. But I'll think of another one don't worry about it.**

**But anyway, what did you think?**


	5. RyomaXOisshi

**Before I start, I would like to say that Ryoma is a girl in this story and that Sakuno and her annoying friend are not fan girls... anymore.**

**This chapter is dedicated to** cuteanimeXD14378** because she's my 10th reviewer.**

**(0000)**

**OisshiXRyoma – Importance **

**(0000)**

Syuichiroh Oisshi was known as the Mother of Seigaku, he worried over every injury, every bruise, and every drop of blood. Everything. Yes he was a worry-wart and yes, he did car a lot about his team-mates, especially when they bled or were in a great deal of pain. An easy example of this would be Tezuka's shoulder well, it started off with his elbow and then it was fixed and finally it became his shoulder.

Another example would be Echizen Ryoma's match against Shinji Ibu of Fudomine; the racket hit the pole by the net and shallowly cut her eye. He worried none stop until the game was over and then he rushed her to the hospital to get his uncle to help her. It was a shallow cut so all that could be done was numb her eye and apply a special ointment to help the healing, she was in bed for a day and only used one eye for about a week, during which time she was fussed over by yes, the worry-wart Oisshi.

Oisshi worried the most about the freshmen but especially about his freshmen regular, so when he found out that she was sick with the Flu he had rushed over to see if he can help. He had fused and worried over her for the entire weekend, and it was Sunday night now, he was now spending it outside with Ryoma who seemed to enjoy sitting on his lap. But it was really him who enjoyed her sitting on his lap.

Yes he liked Ryoma, a lot more then a upperclassmen should like their underclassmen.

And a lot more then friends should like each other. "Mou, Oisshi-senpai." She said and he looked down at her, his arms wrapped around her. "Why do you take care of people so much?" she asked curious, he could tell that much.

She was curious of why he had to help. "Because I want to." He smiled, but that was a lie.

"No." she shook her head, knowing she shouldn't back-talk but she had to. "Because you _need_ to." She sat up and stared at him. "Because you need to feel important." Then she giggled, and Oisshi looked at her concerned but more if he could take her words however true they were. "But you shouldn't need to feel it, because you are important –to the team, to your underclassmen, to your parents and especially to me."

"To you?" it must be her fever he decided and casually brushed his hand over her forehead to feel the heat. How could someone see through his little mask? It was true he need to feel important, he needed to care –it was what mattered to him, but was it this obvious?

"Yes." She nodded again.

"Why?"

"Because…" she paused and then shook her head blushing. "Never mind." He looked curious but he dropped the subject, and then after a couple more minutes he helped her up and led her inside upstairs and to her room. He helped her climb into bed and after giving her, her medicine she looked at him

"Because I'm in love you." She stated clearly and he looked at her confused. "You asked why you're important to me –it's because I'm in love you." She said and he looked shocked, like this wasn't expected.

"You love me?" he asked softly hovering over her mouth by just an inch; she nodded biting her lip before pulling him down to her lips and capturing his lips. What the hell? She thought, I might as well, it's the perfect opportunity. When she let him go her wrapped his arms around her contently before he realize who exactly this was, this was Echizen Ryoma his underclassman. She was sick and he was taking advantage of her. He stood up all the while letting go of her and made up an excuse before practically running out of the house.

Ryoma sighed before shaking her head. It's one of two things either he thinks it is the fever talking or he just doesn't feel the same.

Stupid man, she thought.

**(0000) Time skip (0000) don't worry it isn't this sad**

Monday morning at practice he avoided her, during their English class together since she was so advanced in it, he ignored her even thought they were seat buddies, by lunch she was in a bad mood. She walked into his classroom slapped him in the face before kissing him and walking out, all the while ignoring the confused or shocked stares.

Dumbest man in the world, she thought annoyed.

Then she walked up stairs and onto the roof to be alone. She sighed and let herself scream in frustration. It was a minute before she was calm enough to notice Oisshi standing by the door looking concerned as always. "What?" asked Ryoma annoyed, yes she had just made a fool of herself but he was the dumbest man in the world.

"You made a scene." He stated and closed the door behind them.

"And you're the dumbest man in the world –I've been waiting two months for you to notice me, for heavens sake yes I love you, and yes I remember the breathtaking kiss now do you want me or not?" she raved for a minute and he smiled at her.

"I don't want you." He said seriously and she looked torn, like her heart stopped.

"That's alright; at least you know how I feel." She said hurt before she tried walking away.

"You don't understand Ryoma, I don't want you." He hugged her and she kept trying to escape. "I need you." He whispered in her ear and she stood shock. He let her go and brought up her lips to capture them in the second breathtaking kiss. Once they broke apart she hit him again. "Finally!" she screamed and hugged him again they fell down laughing together and then he stopped all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?"

"You know I should say finally." he stated and pulled her onto his lap.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I've been waiting 6 months." Said Oisshi and Ryoma smiled hugged him tighter.

"Sorry I took so long."

He just smiled at her full-heartedly. Guess he doesn't need importance, he just need Ryoma. "That's alright."

**(0000)**

**Yup it's done; this was a cute chapter, nya! **

**I loved it, and I hope you love it too! Review plz!**


	6. Royal Pair

**Before I start, I would like to say that Ryoma is a girl in this story and that Sakuno and her annoying friend are not fan girls... anymore.**

**Sorry it's so short, but I think it's better then the super long chapters I end up writing and the re-editing like twelve times. **

**I'd say enjoy, but by the end of the chapter, you're all going to hate me!**

**(0000)**

**Royal Pair ****–**** Peasant and Royalty **

**(0000)**

I truly hated the peasant and royal thing he had been raised with. Atobe Keigo was retarded that way, believing that the rich were Royalty and the poor their peasants -I didn't understand how he could classify people as such and not think about all the other consequences or the anything else for that matter.

What if he, himself had lost all his money because no one bought his products or used his services?

What if someone won the lottery? Would they still be considered dirt? Nothing more then a peasant?

Was I just that peasant? Was I the one that got money because of other factors? And not the born into a rich family as himself?

Did he even know where all his money came from?

Did he even understand that the money he owned and the fame and fortune at his finger tips were raised from scrap at some point in his family's ancestry? Did he truly forget what it was like to be normal?

He wore silk for heaven's sake! He could tell the difference between diamonds (Karats and such), he could tell you ever countries major export and the difference between fake and real and he spoke six languages.

SIX LANGUAGES!

I only spoke three, Japanese, Spanish and English. He spoke that and French, Portuguese, and German. He was raised with expectation and he lived up to them.

Not only did he do as such but more, he was top of every single class of his, every time. He was raised to believe himself the center of the world, that people would come to his every word and basked in his glory.

He called himself, I-sama!

Of course he would, his parents spoiled him and his teammates allow him to keep acting spoiled. He's had no restrictions in his life, he's always had dinner and a roof and such. And while he was playing golf with university Professors, others studied there asses off to get where they were and even the less fortunate begged and groveled. I however didn't, I was born in a very fortunate family who got there wealth from an ex-pro tennis star, my father. When he first found out he called me and idiot.

I didn't understand why he did.

I called him Monkey King, something he hated, he didn't understand that charity was a good thing. He'd bought me necklaces and other strands of jewelry and clothing. All I did was donate them to charity. I didn't need them, and I couldn't understand why some people would.

What was so amazing about them? Was it because of wealth? Or because it was sparkly? Because it was designer?

I didn't understand that he liked me a lot, I really couldn't. He told me before he was destined for great things and yet there he was falling in love with something that he classified as a peasant, as a waste of his time. I had turned him down for months and directly told him to keep his money and use it for other things. Then I told him to stay the hell away from me.

But I fell in love, I tried to show him and it killed me that he didn't understand that strand of affection. I had given him a nickname out of annoyance but it grew on me as well. I played tennis for a living being the only female to make sixteen grand slams back to back. It wasn't hard, I trained with men and played with men my whole life. So females shouldn't be so hard. I accomplished something great and on my own.

He didn't understand that! He didn't understand that this was something I loved and lived for, my first love, tennis was replaced with Atobe Keigo. And he didn't get it, he didn't understand that I cared for him so much, he didn't understand that I couldn't live without him. E didn't understand that it was simple with no money. People will talk, yes, people will always talk but he needed to get over it.

He was in a magazine everyday of his life, for heaven's sake, he stops to tied his shoe and they'd photograph him. He was a celebrity and celebrated he was, he was made for crowds, he enjoyed it and they enjoyed him. But it was too much, when I started being put in Magazines it was because of my sixth grand slam in a row. Then when they found out he had an interest of me, not only was I Pro-Tennis Monthly but also trash tabloids. I didn't show any interest, I couldn't, because I liked my life as private as possible.

His parents were on my side.

They also hated the spotlight, they were also raised from a middle class family and they gambled their lives on this company, on this one miracle. It was the greatest miracle and they made it, they were entrepreneurs and damn good owns they were.

When he was older, he took over Atobe Corps and then he understood working, he still had the boundary between rich and poor but he didn't call them peasants. He however still called himself I-sama, I frowned at that fact but it still makes me laugh on how retarded he was. He still hasn't noticed me…

Maybe he never will, but I will always care for him.

And maybe one day, I can tell him I love freely.

But when I see him with Stacy, an American rich girl because she was a heiress to a grand line of hotels, I know I waited too long. I dry the tears in my eyes and live another day of my life without him beside me. As long as he's happy, I promised myself.

As long as he's happy.

**(0000)**

**Was that sad or what? I watched titanic and this pairing somehow fit in the lines, but you know, no dying and no arranged marriages and the parents are awesome. **


	7. Sleepy Pairing

**Before I start, I would like to say that Ryoma is a girl in this story and that Sakuno and her annoying friend are not fan girls... anymore.**

**(0000)**

**Sleepy Pair – Three Year Anniversary for the dummies **

**(0000)**

Both Jirou and Ryoma were extremely gifted people in many aspects of life. For one, they were great tennis players –both having signature shots and their own ways of responding to the game in their own enthusiasm. Jirou who slept more then anyone, when awakened for a notable game showed it, but for Ryoma she was indifferent except for the times with the Doors were opened and playing Atobe –he seemed to bring out the worst in her. She was known to be relatively unresponsive about her matches, if they sucked she'd beat them, if they were challenging she's beat them and if it was difficult, there was no complaining.

Another example of their gifts being shown would be in school, both were bilingual, both spoke perfect English and Japanese. Both preferred to know a lot and show up teachers, obviously in their own way but relatively because they were too bored in their teacher's class and slept through most of them, except gym –since it was a lot more interesting then you'd think.

They slept… a lot. Not together but separately.

They both preferred Japanese food and watched a redundant amount of television.

They didn't like reading unless it was absolutely obligatory.

Their vocabulary was almost similar.

People of all sorts were just drawn to them, with no reason, hell Ryoma didn't even know birthday's of her team mates. And their team mates creeped them out.

Those were just examples of their talents but Ryoma was forgetful while Jirou was quite. Ryoma was extremely forgetful.

Especially of today's date. Their date, damn it, it was their date. It was important to both of them, it was their three year anniversary and she had forgotten until he gave her a beautiful charm bracelet with every charm representing them.

The first was the first letter of their last names put together, his being first. The second was a tennis racket; the third was a bento box, the fourth skates –their first date. The fifth the empire state building –their favourite land mark in America which they hope to visit together. The sixth, a promise ring- forever, he wanted forever as much as she did and she screwed it up. The seventh was a very animated pillow, and that was self explanatory.

The eightieth was something special, it was love spelled out in English –something she had been struggling to tell him. The ninth was a rose, he sent her one rose everyday until he confessed her was attracted to her; it marked the beginning of their dating. And the tenth… was dangling by itself… with no charm.

She had forgotten.

Damn it, how could she be so forgetful? How could she crush the heart of someone who cared for her?

She stared at it; he had left in the past hour after their yelling match –it scared her really, that he actually left, someone she was attracted to. Someone she loved. How could she shatter the heart of someone that mattered? Someone she loved with every essence of her heart and soul?

The first thing she did after beating herself up was stare at the tenth charm, damn it she cursed herself, she was not giving up. The phone was beside her, she wouldn't call him, no she wouldn't, if she did he wouldn't pick up –she knew him well enough to know that he would never in a thousand years speak to her until he was calmed down. She called Oshitari-senpai instead.

He picked up after the third ring. "Oshitari-senpai." She said at once skipping the greeting, this was way too important for greetings.

"Echizen-chan," his voice sounded drowsy, as if he had just woken up at the moment the phone rang. "Do you know what time it is?" he asked after a muffled yawn and then glanced to the glowing light, three thirty in the morning.

"I know it's late, but I had to talk to someone." She said quickly. "And I couldn't call Jirou." She murmured the rest and wiped her tears away with the back of her arm.

This had aroused his interest. "You had a fight?"

"Yes."

Oshitari contemplated what to ask, he had dealt with crying females often but this was Ryoma Echizen, this was someone he considered his little sister, and she wasn't this sensitive, something bad had happened. He heard her stiffen a sob and tried to calculate the problem but she cut off his train of thought. "I screwed up." She gasped out. "So badly, I didn't remember, I just didn't." she muttered unhappily.

"Slow down." He commanded softly. "Now tell me what happened."

"Today." She gasped out trying to stop herself from crying and he fully understood.

"You forgot your three year anniversary –it happens." He tried to sound optimistic. He spent about five minutes trying to convince her and himself that it was alright.

"We fought afterwards." She said once she calmed herself down. "It was bad."

"How bad?"

"I told him it wasn't important for me." She said dryly, and Oshitari's eyes widen, oh this was bad, he rubbed the tip of his nose and tried to make something come out of his mouth. This didn't sound like Echizen, it didn't sound like her at all.

"I don't understand." He said.

"What's not to understand," she fired at him. "The day we met isn't important to me." Oshitari just stared at the ceiling wondering were she was going with this. "All that matters to me, all that's ever mattered to me was that we were together." Oh, he interpreted it wrong. Well this makes sense, Oshitari thought easily and stifled a sigh, the plan came into his head, sometimes his team mate was an idiot and sometimes he was very informative. This time he was fricken retarded.

"So show him." He instructed as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"How?" she demanded herself, sounding almost desperate. "He won't listen to me, he wouldn't pick up the phone –I know he wouldn't."

Of course he wouldn't, not many people knew this about Jirou but he was extremely hot head when pushed and he held a grudge for a while. He sighed this time and Ryoma knew he was tired. "Do you love him?"

"Yes." She replied firmly.

"Then find a way."

He hung up afterwards and she spent the rest of the night thinking of a way. It just didn't come to her head, she looked over the charm bracelet on the table and grabbed it and held it in her hand. She fell asleep shortly; the way would come to her. A day later it did, when she snapped at her teacher, he gave her a brilliant idea.

Everyday she sent him a rose, there was never a card with it, but she hoped he'd know. Within the end of the first week she sent him a pair of skates. The second week she sent him a large bento box. He still didn't show up or call her; she checked her emails and phone messages every day and didn't find a single phone call from him. She was depressed and put her energy into her school work, it was New Year's week soon, three weeks from now to be accurate and she had to at least try to get him back.

The third week she gave him a sweat band with their initials engraved into them, she had one in pink. They were light purple and dark blue their favourite colours put together. The fourth week, she sent him a pillow that had love written in Japanese kanji, all the while she sent him a rose everyday. It was 30 roses today, then a few days early she sent him an envelope with a ticket inside for tomorrow night. Hopefully he'd show.

**(0000) Time Skip (0000)**

Ryoma stood beside the entrance of terminal nine waiting; she came half an hour early and lingered. She had already done everything and now waited with a plastic rose in her hand –a white one different from all the others. She didn't have anything else other then her ticket and her passport in a bag along with gum and her charm bracelet wrapped around her hand. Her short winter coat was opened and hung off her shoulders while she wore a form fitting white dress.

"Terminal Nine boarding, to New York." Came the intercom lady. But Ryoma waited beside the desk and let her eyes scan over the line. Fifteen minutes later almost everyone was boarded except for Ryoma, the flight crew and the last two families in line. "Miss." Ryoma turned to stewardess. "We have to take off soon."

Ryoma nodded her alright. "He isn't going to show." She muttered letting her eyes wander over the empty seats she felt tears run down her face. Just as she was about to hand the stewardess her passport and ticket she felt herself being grabbed from behind. She turned startled and saw Jirou's bright eyes strike her eyes without mercy. "You came." She gasped in relief and spun herself around and hooked her arms around his torso letting the tears of sadness turn into tears of happiness.

"Of course I'll come." He sighed and let his arms rest on her shoulders all the while taking in every feature of her, he was crazy about her and all he needed was her. "No idiot could be mad at you after all that." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ryoma just smiled and nuzzled into his chest.

"I'm so sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it like that." She told him.

"I know."

"You're just much more important to me then a day."

"I know."

"And I care for you very much."

"I know."

"How do you keep knowing?" she laughed out at how corny she sounded.

"Oshitari is going to make a very good shrink" he just stated.

"Yes he is." She agreed with full laughter.

"Miss, we have to board the plane." The stewardess stated feeling a bit out of place. "One minute." Came Ryoma's muffled reply before she kissed him. She felt the passion and relief leak from his lips and matched him in both. She expected him to ask for more, demand that she opened her mouth but instead, he pulled away not a second later and gave her an amused look at her pout. "I'll forget we're in a public place." he warned and she sighed, her lips still stung from his kiss and her heart beats were still irregular.

"Fine." She pouted again and then turned to the stewardess and handed her the passport and the ticket. Jirou followed suit but he never let go of her hand. The stewardess smiled kindly at the couple and told them their seats. They walked through the tunnel all the while squeezing each other's hands a minute after the other. It felt good to be with him, Ryoma rested her head on his shoulder. "Is this for me?" he asked, and she remembered the rose.

"Yes." She smiled and looked up at him as they boarded the plane. "This one I wanted to give to you personally."

"It's different." He managed after feeling it was plastic.

She giggled. "It should be." Once they sat down and buckled themselves, "This is your captain speaking; we are now taking off so please keep yourself buckled. The ride from Japan to America will be 23 hours or so, but we hope you can enjoy your flight –there will be Eragon playing on the screen at the front to keep you interested, thank-you for flying with west jet." She turned to him as the plane took off all the while holding his hand tightly. "I'll love you until that rose dies."

Jirou seemed stunned down to his core, she was promising him forever. She looked at him intently. "And ever and ever." She promised.

"And ever and ever." He repeated, he smiled as the seat-belt light blinked. He would find other ways of entertaining himself for the next 20 plus hours.

All the while Ryoma was thinking, thank you Nara-sensei and Oshitari-senpai.

**(0000)**

**I know both of them seem a little out of character but this chapter makes me so proud. I'm just radiating of pride here. **

REVIEW!

EVEN if you hate it!!!

**I want to know all your opinions.**

**This also happens to be one of the longest chapters I'll probably ever write.**

**What do you think?**


	8. RyomaXSengoku

**Before I start, I would like to say that Ryoma is a girl in this story and that Sakuno and her annoying friend are not fan girls... anymore.**

**I know what you're thinking, FINALLY she updated, it only took her four months and I totally have an explanation. Well, I am in high school and thus have responsibilities. It is getting harder and harder for me to meet ends but I'm trying so bear with me. The next chapter will be up next Friday but the chapter after that is still in the process of being thought out. **

**I apologize. (BOW)**

**(0000)**

**Ryoma X Sengoku – Womanizer (inspired by Britney Spears)**

**(0000)**

_Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
gotta clue, what you're doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Look at you  
Gettin' more than just a re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby_

In truth the song by Britney Spears had defined her date in the mere three minutes and forty-three seconds. Who was her date, you may ask. Well that was simple; it was Yamabuki Chuu's very own Kiyosumi Sengoku. Yes, she was currently going to dinner with "Lucky Sengoku".

_Womanizer, Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, Oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer_

Boy, don't try to flirt  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are (x2)

(You)You got me going  
(You)You're oh so charming  
(You)But I can't do it  
(You) Womanizer

Boy, don't try to flirt  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are (x2)

(You)You say I'm crazy  
(You)I got your crazy  
(You)Your nothing but a  
(You)Womanizer

And she could enjoy it too, she thought annoyed, if he could stop checking out other waitress and look at Ryoma's face instead of her boobs. She had heard rumours, from Ann, Sakuno and other woman who had dated him, but in truth, they were called rumours for a reason.__

Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you  
Just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy, who you are, that's just who you are baby

In fact, the rumours turned out to be very true, the man was a womanizing son of a bitch who didn't carry a conversation unless his companion would start it and didn't know the difference between boobs and brains. It was extremely ironic, when moments later; the Britney Spears song filled the pub.__

Lollipop  
Must mistake me as a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby

However, seeing as he doesn't have any brains himself, was that really such a surprise? Ryoma tried to calm down, but the key word was tried. It hadn't worked out so well. Ryoma looked at her date and told him that she was going home, of course he was such a gentlemen he had asked if she needed an escort. She flat out refused him, or rather she was going to until he gave her a pout.__

Womanizer, Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, Oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer

To Sengoku, Ryoma was everything a man could want; she was intelligent, otherwise she wouldn't be in junior courses. She was resourceful, how else had she beaten so many impossible players –especially Akutsu (the man was a tank), with such a small body. She was cocky, and boy did Sengoku think that it was hot, the glares she gave made his blood boil and her blank stares made just about anyone feel as if they were a retard. When everyone was still thinking she was a he, he was obsessed with her, to the point in which he questioned his sexuality. Then when they had found out her true nature, it had been a relief and yet he couldn't stop staring at certain body parts.__

Boy, don't try to flirt  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are (x2)

He knew it annoyed her to no ends, which was probably why she was wearing a shirt that read, "my eyes are up here, nimrod!" with an arrow pointing up higher then her breasts. He couldn't start a conversation because he was too nervous of looking stupid, but by not starting one he was looking stupid. Sengoku bit back a groan. He should have come prepared.

Speaking of the blank stare, she had given him the same one for the past fifteen minutes and it nerved him.__

(You)You got me going  
(You)You're oh so charming  
(You)But I can't do it  
(You)Womanizer

Boy, don't try to flirt  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are (x2)

(You)You say I'm crazy  
(You)I got your crazy  
(You)Your nothing but a  
(You)Womanizer

Once she had sighed and looked him square in the eyes, he knew all hope was lost. "Sengoku-san, thank-you for the great time, but it seems this isn't going to work out."__

Maybe if we both lived in a different world  
It would be all good, and maybe I could be ya girl  
But I can't 'cause we don't

"I see."__

Womanizer, Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, Oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer

"It is just, you know nothing about me and well… how can I say this nicely." She sighed once again. 'Alright, no offence but your being a retard for not doing your research on me and then asking me for a date, I was expecting something better and this just doesn't reach my standards."

_Boy, don't try to flirt  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are (x2)_

"I see. Would you like me to escort you home?" he questioned and added a little desperation to his face, as he knew she was going to refuse if he didn't.

"Yes, alright." It was only a thirty minute walk anyway.__

(You)You got me going  
(You)You're oh so charming  
(You)But I can't do it  
(You) Womanizer

He grabbed her coat and handed it to her after he had paid. It was absolutely his last chance to get a girl like Ryoma to notice him. All he had was tennis, and he would try to work with that. As they exited the establishment, Sengoku questioned Ryoma on something she had not expected. "Echizen-san, why did you start playing tennis?"

Ryoma watched him through closed eyes, trying to figure out why he had asked her now. "Because I had someone to beat."

"You beat him then?"

Ryoma chuckled as her father's image popped into her head. "No, not yet." Sengoku had a hard time believing that anyone could stand up to Ryoma on the tennis court that she hadn't beaten at the very end. "That's hard to believe." He ended up stating his opinion. Ryoma was surprised at the words, he thought she was strong, she could tell that much.

"What about you?" she couldn't help but ask, "Why did you start playing tennis?"

"My mom." Ryoma turned her head to face him, surprised. "She always loved watching me do something, when I quit tennis to adapt a new style, it almost killed her." He smiled blissfully, and Ryoma couldn't help but smirk along. Oh, so he was a momma's boy.

"Does she still watch you play?"

"She's the one with the strange camera crew that follows me around during a tournament." Ryoma laughed at the clearly thinking it was a joke. "I'm not kidding." He told her.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Oh." Ryoma said quietly. They shared a look before both of them burst into laughter. Maybe she underestimated Sengoku; she smiled at him before grabbing his hand and pulling him forward. __

Boy, don't try to flirt  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are (x2)

(You)You say I'm crazy  
(You)I got your crazy  
(You)Your nothing but a  
(You)Womanizer

"Come on, there's a park here." __

Boy, don't try to flirt  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are (x2)  
Womanizer, Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, Oh you're a womanizer, baby

Sengoku smiled the whole time, and thought FINALLY. They spent the rest of the evening swinging on the swing set and talking about their parents and the strange situations they found themselves in. They sang a little and Sengoku's heart dropped at the very end when she gave him her cell number, instructing him to text her whenever.

**(0000)**

**I know, aren't they cute? F.Y.I this totally happened in real life to me. I almost killed myself on this one date, he took me to pizza 73 and well, it didn't work out well. we lasted exactly 10 hours, but this is supposed to be romantic one shots with maybe one or two angst chapters thrown in. **

**I couldn't do that to Sengoku, I love him. **


	9. Willpower and Courage Pair

**Before I start, I would like to say that Ryoma is a girl in this story and that Sakuno and her annoying friend are not fan girls... anymore.**

**Summary of the chapter: It just so happened that Akutsu didn't like to share. **

**(0000)**

**Willpower and Courage Pair –Mine **

**(0000)**

Ryoma had absolutely no idea how the hell she had gotten into this situation, yes, and this fucking situations was actually as bad as made out to be. Now let's describe how bad it is, shall we? It was worse then almost dying while trying to beat the God Child during the finals, it was worse then moving back to America after coming back and telling her team mates that she was in fact a woman, and by God, it was even worse then losing. And this is Ryoma we're talking about.

Her nerves went haywire and sweet ran down her neck and between her shoulder blades. The man before her stared at her with rage and lust, his white hair stood at unreasonable amounts and his eyes pierced her very being, straight down to her soul. She didn't flinch, didn't move, because she was Echizen Ryoma and she had dealt with more difficult situations then this.

But this was Akutsu we were taking about, the Akutsu who was strong and crazy and lusted after blood, body and soul. He had almost killed her on multiple occasions just because, well usually because she was better then him at tennis –and thus a challenge; she was a girl and apparently she was hot. The very same Akutsu who we just so happened to be talking about, was actually standing angrily… right across from her. "What?" Her voice rang with a mocking tone; hopefully it would rile him up instead of letting him explode.

He stood glaring in front of her, and Ryoma's mind raced to see if she could find an escape, however behind Akutsu stood her team mates looking rather tired, worn out, confused and scared shitless like a bunch of pansies that they are. "Did you just say what?" he spaced out every word angrily, his eyes flashed out with lust as he scanned her body, untainted and well, half naked –seeing as she was in a bikini, a very **black** _sexy_ lacy bikini.

There was one string attaching the pieces on top together, tied together at the back of her neck and one piece strung through and tied to her right hip on the bottom. It was sensual, it was sexual and physical appealing, and dear lord, Akutsu could go on as his mouth dried. She looked like a goddess and worse, she was displaying her body for all those around her.

And this was not acceptable.

And she knew. Given that she clearly stood her ground. "Yes, I did." She replied easily, he looked down to the article of clothing that should really be called lingerie and not a mere _swim suit_. His anger vanished, not suddenly or quickly, but slowly.

The thought suddenly struck him, and he inwardly grinned his insane grin, that little bitch. She knew exactly what she did to him and now this, Ryoma raised her eye brow at the sudden dispense of anger, and leaned in and hugged him, shooing her team mates at the same time. Her captain seemed to get the idea and took the rest of her team mates away. Akutsu felt her form shape to his and their bare skin rub against each other, he felt himself go high on the contact and felt the need to do with her as he pleased.

"I don't share." Akutsu growled in annoyance and Ryoma chuckled feeling nothing more than sheer amusement, oh, so that was why he was very angry. She forgot that he didn't like to share.

"Sharing is caring." Her voice rang out in a mock and he bit her shoulder showing his frustration and lust. Ryoma's eyes widened and she almost gasped however, she would never give him the pleasure of getting to her -although in truth, standing within the same room as the man just turned her inside out.

"'..Mine!" he growled and pulled her away, she waved timidly to her team mates completely out of and later found herself in a family change room getting ripped apart by well the monster named Akutsu.

**(Later)**

"Whose are you?" he looked satisfied and in truth he was, she was as well. Anyone who could have those fingers all over their body –she shivered and he had to strain his ears to hear her gasp out the much desired words.

"Y-yours."

**(Much later)**

"Dear, your imagination is running off again, if I remember I was wearing the Seigaku swimsuit." Ryoma's sweat dropped and Akutsu face planted, so much for role play.

**(0000)**

**It's short, but in truth I always imagined Akutsu a little more violent, bloodthirsty and over the top. I also imagined him like the bull dog of the relationship –always on top but that isn't very fluffy, now is it?**


	10. OshitariXRyoma

**You know this routine already but oh well; I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of its fictional characters. I am borrowing them and putting them in certain situations that I find appealing. I am only expressing my artistic creativity and if I offend anyone with any piece that I composed, I apologize in advance. **

**I also apologize for the year-ish hiatus; so many things happened, well, so many bad and emotionally exhausting things happened. But I promise to finish this series of one shots before continuing on with another idea of mine.**

**(0000)**

**OshitariXRyoma – My mother introduced us**

**(0000)**

When he walked into the new French restaurant, and oh, did it remind him of France? He was pleasantly surprised by the underlining romance and elegance. The first thing he noticed was the luminescent chandeliers hanging down the large hall, eight or so. The curtains draped over the elongated windows were ivory, contrasting the elegant red flowery wall paper. Tables were scattered around the black marble floor and he noticed balconies over head with tables as well; overlooking the entire dining hall. It was both brilliant and spectacular. Oshitari Yuushi approved of the colour and atmosphere, almost every table was full and he scanned the dining room to see his parents when he saw _her_.

She was by far the smallest woman he had ever seen in his life. Her eyes were closed and he saw a small amount of lip stick splashed across the narrow flesh called her lips. Her face was fuller in comparison, but the sight of her styled hair contrasted her natural look and balanced the portions of her body and face. Her long black hair was pulled into an up-do, with her bangs softly draped over her face. He noticed she wore and ivory modest styled French dress, swathing from shoulder to shoulder, it suited her modesty and normal elegance.

It was then that he noticed just where she was sitting, on the piano bench. He tried to listen to the melody and strained to hear the soft song. It seemed, only a moment later that he didn't need to strain his ears anymore as everyone hushed down. Her notes became defiant and her melody flowed with practiced easy. He was surprised to find such talent in a place like here.

"Oshitari-san," he snapped out of his astonishment and gazed over to a nervous waitress. "Your table is just down here." She gestured to the left of the piano girl. He nodded politely, and followed the little red head in her conservative uniform. As he passed by the piano girl she played a beautiful rift and he glanced at her hands, so small and slender yet she played precise. He couldn't believe that such small hands could make such a beautiful noise. He glanced back in time and greeted his mother with a small smile.

"Oka-sama," she stood and gave her son a long considerate look before smiling and grabbing his hand. "Yuushi; how was France?" she greeted easily. He pulled out her chair further, allowed her to sit before pushing her in and seating himself.

"It doesn't hold a needle to your beauty Oka-sama." His mother pinked a bit before beaming at her son.

"Such a fine compliment." She praised his words every chance she got. "You are kind with your words dear." She seemed to fan herself.

"Your beauty and kindness make the compliments all the more easy." Oshitari responded. They fell into a light chatter of how France was and the comparison to now. "Where is Oto-sama?" Oshitari questioned after a server arrived with their entree dish, in this restaurant it seemed the chief made your decisions for you.

"I apologize Yuushi, but your father is away on business." His mother smiled sadly before Oshitari nodded and dropped the entire subject. His father was always "away on business" when he came to visit his homeland of Japan. That was his excuse to not see his musician son, a disappointment in his father's eyes. To not follow in his father's footstep's as a law was something his father couldn't accept. But Oshitari hated law, he hated legalities, he hated the boring stench of the court and its people and he hated to predictability. Oshitari knew that his father believed that music was just a whimsical stage in his life and that he would join him in the political game. Only his mother supported his decision to go to America and attend Julliard on a full scholarship.

Needless to say it hadn't been a stage.

Yuushi knew at the age of four when he picked up his first violin, that this was it; this was his life and his calling. Being a world class violinist was something he thoroughly enjoyed; he got to choose where his career took him and when it took him.

If his father couldn't accept that then…

Oshitari took a moment to close his eyes and breathe deeply, before facing his mother again. "How have you been Oka-sama?" he questioned, trying to pierce through the obscure atmosphere.

"I've been better my son," while his mother went on to explained her lack of illness but her soreness from age. Oshitari found his gaze look to the pianist once more. She changed the rhythm of the song several times during their conversation. The song was now whimsical; the emotions most serious musicians felt were displayed in front of everyone. His mother watched him happily; she had come to this restaurant many of times and found this beauty locked here. After an awkward first meeting and many conversations, she found the witty brain, easy smile and dark moods of the struggling Science Honours Student. She worked not only full time six to eight hours every night, but she's also in her final year of university and she baby sat her nieces and participated in varsity tennis.

All in all, she found a young woman whom is bright, beautiful, compassionate and just a little blunt.

A fine match for her son, she glanced at his hair, it always seemed to look untidy and his white button up shirt. He looked like a professional. Oh, Katsumi, my foolish husband, your son is more like you than you could ever imagine. She realized belatedly that she stopped speaking and believed that her son hardly noticed. He was mesmerized by the beautiful girl. She said her name is Echizen Ryoma, whom had come from America to learn about her nationality and found that she enjoyed being Japanese. She planned on spending the rest of her life here. Oshitari's mother, Akane spoke up at that moment and startled her son.

"Her name is Echizen Ryoma."

"Dragon?" Yuushi mouthed out, and his mother smiled. "I speak with her often about womanly matters, commerce, music, literature… chemistry." He raised an eyebrow, intelligent and beautiful, just what was she doing here?

"Is she a musician?"

"No, actually she's just working off her student loans." Her son picked up his wine glass and hid his inquiry in a small sip. He knew she was out of place, but he definitely didn't expect her to be a student. He looked back at his mother, trying to formulate lax words; she chuckled and told him all. She was two years his junior, a genius by all accounts as at twenty-two years of age, she was just a semester away from finishing her masters and two years from her PHD. She studied Chemistry and Literature, and hopes to teach in Japan at a University level. Along with all this, she played Tennis at an international level, winning man Grand Slams and watched her nieces. He found she adored them as her own children.

Yuushi felt out done, as he graduate in May with his own master's in music. He felt plain and boring despite his rich background and numerous opportunities; he had seemed little as he found about her year in Oxford, England under a co-op program. Her win in the US open at age 14, her family and life as a Japanese-American.

His mind blanked at the mere thought of her.

He looked over and found her coming over. He turned back to his mother and found a beaming smile on her face.

"Obaa-san, how are you today?" the quiet voice questioned.

"I'm well, Ryo-chan, have you finished for the night?" Ryoma glanced at the clock on the wall and smiled softly.

"Yes, I have, but I have to revise my paper." Ryoma smiled and Yuushi took the time to watch her silently, her eyes, wow, he never noticed how cat like and golden they seemed.

"The one on combustion of polymers," Akane smiled and Yuushi looked at her incredulous as if there was no way his mother could remember something so monotone and insignificant.

"Obaa-san, you have such a good memory," Ryoma laughed and then finally seemed to notice his presence. "Dear me, I haven't introduced you two, Ryoma this is my son, Yuushi, Yuushi, this is Ryoma." Ryoma bowed slightly.

"Good evening, Oshitari-san, your mother has told me so much about you." She smiled and Yuushi couldn't help but look at his mother, his mother had that gleam in her eyes. The matchmaking one.

"The pleasure is mine." He stood and bowed, before offering her another chair.

"Oh, I shouldn't." she smiled. "It's wonderful seeing you again, Obaa-san." Ryoma said before bowing and turning to leave. He watched her walk conservatively down the hall and into a room marked 'Employees only'. He turned back and faced his mother, she smiled and tucked a slip with the word Ryoma and a number across the table and continued the conversation like nothing happened. He slipped it into his pocket and did the same.

**(0000) time skip (0000)**

Yuushi stared at the inferior piece of paper and sighed. Alright, she's just a woman, you can do this. He picked up the phone and dialled each digit furiously before pushing the phone to his ear, there was barely a ring before she picked up. "Good afternoon, this is Ryoma speaking."

"Hello Ryoma-san," he responded after a moment.

"Oh, hello Oshitari-san." She replied surprised and a little happy. There was a pregnant pause, "Was there anything you needed?"

"Yes, actually, I was wondering if you'd accompany me to coffee." Oshitari seemed to rush and slur his words. There was a pause once again, "Ryoma-san?" he questioned.

"Yes, I'm here, and I'd love to. But right now isn't a good time, I'm taking care of my nieces, why don't I call you back?" she questioned.

"Uh, sure." He responded with such a huge smile. "Have a nice day, Ryoma-san."

"You as well, Oshitari-san."

**(0000)**

**I am so sorry for the late update, but I thought this was just adorable, please enjoy. **


End file.
